dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Wallace Higgins
Wallace Higgins is the manservant of Lord Treavor Pendleton, and a Loyalist residing at the Hound Pits Pub. He is one of the most senior servants at Pendleton Manor. Biography Though little is known about Wallace's personal life, his father was also a servant to the Pendleton family. Wallace reveals that he knows how to use a sword, stating that his grandfather was heroically wounded in battle. Wallace expresses his desire to follow in the deceased man's footsteps and die heroically in combat. Wallace seems to regard social status as a person's most important characteristic; he wonders aloud if Corvo Attano is of noble birth (and notes that he would not be surprised, apparently as a compliment) and worries that Farley Havelock got his position with the navy based on "merit alone." Although Wallace reveres the Pendleton family, he has a particular fondness for Treavor, calling him purer and nobler than his brothers. ''Dishonored'' Wallace's arrogant attitude and adoration of the nobility put him at odds with his fellow servants. Their negative interactions can be witnessed on occasion (for example, his berating of Cecelia for not knowing how to curtsy), and Lydia Brooklaine notes that he talks down to them as if he were noble himself. He is killed along with Lydia when Havelock, Teague Martin and Pendleton betray the other Loyalists and flee the Hound Pits Pub. Lured outside by the promise of a bonus with the rest of the staff, Wallace is either shot in the back of the head or stabbed through the eye with a naval cutlass by Havelock. However, in low chaos, Wallace saves Cecelia from the same fate by falsely stating that the female servant will not receive anything.Developer Commentary - Wallace saves Cecelia's life After Wallace's death, an audiograph can be found in the sewers underneath the Hound Pits. On the audiograph is Treavor Pendleton speaking about upcoming events related to the Conspiracy and ordering Wallace to pack his things, including the audiograph player. As Wallace was the last known person to have handled the audiograph player, it is implied that he was the one who left it down in the sewers. Wallace's motivation for this action is unknown. Trivia *His last name is listed in Havelock's General Notice in the mission The Loyalists. *Wallace acts as a cook at the Hound Pits, a job at which he is skilled, according to Lydia. *He does not believe that the Pendleton slave mines exist. *His Heart lines are those of a generic male civilians, instead of information specifically related to him. *Wallace finds the mark on the back of Corvo's hand disturbing, and wonders if Corvo is superstitious. *Early promotional materials for the game show Wallace working in Piero Joplin's workshop; Harvey Smith confirmed in a tweet that Piero and Wallace's models were switched at some point between the making of the promotional materials and the release of the game.Developer Commentary - Early models for Piero and Wallace Gallery Wallace in-game model byMashru Mishu.jpg|An in-game character model of Wallace. Wallace texture model by Mashru Mishu.jpg|Texture model of Wallace. wallace intro.png|Wallace introduces himself to Corvo. Screens04 curtsy.png|Wallace scolds Cecelia. wallace1.png|Wallace taking a break outside the Hound Pits. 06 wallace.png|Close-up of Wallace's face. Wallace.jpg|Wallace, at the Hound Pits. wallace01.png|Wallace smooths out Pendleton's bed covers. wallace02.png|Wallace speaks to Corvo about Pendleton. 01 greetings.png|Wallace, Lydia, and Callista greet Emily. wallace03.png|Wallace outside Piero's closed workshop. 07 wallace n lydia.png|Wallace and Lydia. References de:Wallace Higgins es:Wallace Higgins ru:Уоллес fr:Wallace Higgins it:Wallace Higgins zh:华莱士·希金斯 Category:Male Characters Category:Loyalists Category:Dishonored Characters